


Drunk On A Beach

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara knows the signs. But that doesn’t mean she can stop them. Gavin wants to know a warm touch again. But he finds he can’t trust so easily. They both want to break the cycle. Together, maybe they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On A Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Itsharp1 who wanted Barbvin finding comfort in each other from their failing relationships

The sand was warm. Not like during the day, where it burned to the touch, but where it actually felt good to dig his feet in. The only light was the that of the full moon, making the white sand glow.

Gavin blew out a breath, hugging his knees closer. Even here, it got cold at night and Gavin slightly shivered. As nice as the quiet was, this wasn’t where he wanted to be. He wanted to go home, to his bed and warm covers and cat snuggled against him. But home wasn’t home right now and Gavin had no desire to go back.

His apartment was a hole of fighting and screaming and drunken battles.

Lisa wasn’t the woman he knew when they first started dating. She was more cold, more mean, drank much more. She refused to touch him unless she was inebriated and Gavin _hated_ it. Hated this place they were at and what they have become. Hated what _she_ has become and Gavin hated himself for hating her.

The sound of somebody sitting next to him broke him from his depressing thoughts.

“Beer?” The voice was familiar and Gavin took the bottle handed to him.

“Thanks.” He took a drink without looking at her. “Kara out again.” Gavin doesn’t know why he asks. He knows the answer.

“Yep.” Barbara replied, taking a sip of her own drink. “Out with June.”

Gavin didn’t want to say it. “You think they are…?”

“Fucking.” Barbara cut in. “Yeah, I think they are.” She paused and then let out sigh, looking down at her bottle. “I know they are.”

Gavin threw an arm around her shoulder and puller her close, into a one armed hug. It was the same cycle, again and again. For both of them. Barbara met someone funny and wild and who went out with her all the time. This time it was Kara, a spunky blonde who laughed a lot. But, like every other time, Barbara had started to settle down, wanted to cuddle and stay in for dinner, and Kara found June, another blonde who liked to drink as much as her.

 They’ve been through this enough times that Gavin knew Barbara was nearing the end of her relationship, would break it off with Kara. Probably with a lot of fighting and blame being passed around. And then Gavin will be her shoulder to cry on, to eat ice-cream and watch shitty movies.

Gavin knew Barbara knew he was near the end of his relationship as well. Unlike Barbara, who could face the rejection and disgust, Gavin was too weak, usually waiting for his partner to be the one to end it. For all that Lisa was hurting him (at least it was only emotionally this time), Gavin was too stubborn to try and change it.

“Where did we go wrong?” Barbara murmured into his shirt.

Gavin didn’t answer, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Finally, he grinned, leaning down to whisper in her hair. “Probably around that time we got matching tattoos in college.”

It worked, Barbara laughed, even if it was weak. “Or that time we got roaring drunk and went skinny dipping in the local lake.”

Now it was Gavin’s turn to laugh. “How about that time we broke into the Dean’s office and filled it with balloons?”

“Or that time we snuck a rabbit in against the RA’s rules?”

They reminisced late into the night, laughing themselves sick over the stupid things they used to do. Barbara, like usual, had brought a cooler full of drinks which slowly disappeared over the course of a few hours. They were both slightly buzzed, watching the sun rise as they leaned against each other. No matter what was going on in his personal life, cuddling with Barbara always made him feel better.

“Why can’t life always be like this?” Barbara asked.

“Drinks on a beach, snuggled up with a hot girl?” Gavin replied, squeezing her closer.

Barbara snorted but nodded. “Yeah. Why can’t we…just find someone who won’t treat us like shit?”

“Barbara…”

“No. No.” Barbara sat up, turning to face him. Her eyes were searching his. “I want to talk about this. I want to talk about why I always pick someone who ends up cheating on me. I want. I want to talk about why I can’t date someone who actually _cares_ for me, who wants to be with me and date me.” Tears were glistening in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away.

“Hey, hey. Come on.” Gavin stared at her horrified. What should he do? Does she want to be touched? Hugged? “We’ll find that someone. Not everyone can be bad, right?”

Barbara lifted her head, staring at him. Gavin didn’t look away, not sure what was happening but not wanting to hurt his friend any further. “I think maybe we have.”

“Wha-mmpphh!” Gavin was cut off as Barbara threw herself forward, crashing her lips against his.

Her kiss was fierce and desperate and sloppy. Gavin got a little lost in it. No one had ever kissed him with such passion before, such need.

_But this is Barbara._

He pulled away, forcing Barbara to stay where she was. “Barbara, no. We can’t.”

“Why not?” She demanded, straining against the hands on her hips.

“We-we’re friends.” He protested. “This could change everything.”

Barbara stopped moving, taking deep breaths. Finally, she sighed. “Gavin, I _want_ things to change. I want someone who cares for me. Like you do. Who listens to me. Like you do. Who respects and treats me well and who wants to be with me. Like you do.”

“But. Barbara, we tried. In college.” Gavin winced at the memory. Stupid teenagers playing at adults and it had almost ruined their friendship.

Barbara rolled her eyes. “We were young. Didn’t know what we were doing.”

“And do we now?”

“Gavin, listen.” Barbara grabbed his face and turned it towards her before grabbing his hands and giving them a squeeze. “It doesn’t have to be the full blown thing, no grand romantic gestures and declarations of undying love. Just let me take care of you and you take care of me.”

“I-“

Barbara slowly shifted till she was on her knees, leaning over Gavin and forcing him to look up at her. She gently cupped the sides of his face, brushing a thumb along his cheek. “I’ve been thinking about this, ok? We get out of here, go somewhere new with new hairstyles and new jobs. We’ll restart. And we’re going to take care of each other. Ok?”

Gavin stared at her.

“Ok?” She whispered.

Gavin closed his eyes and breathed out. “Ok.”

The second kiss was much slower, more careful. They were both feeling this out. Just as slow, Barbara’s hands traveled down his sides, tickling him slightly, before sliding under his shirt and bringing it back up. Gavin started to protest again as she lifted the shirt above his head, but Barbara cut him off, shoving his hands under her own shirt.

“We’re taking care of each other.”

Barbara shone in the sunrise, pale skin flawless and long blonde hair falling around her. “Beautiful.” He whispered before kissing her stomach.

She smiled. “Same to you.”

It was harder to get their pants off but they managed, giggling as they crawled on top of each other to remove the clothing. Gavin wasn’t going to lie, the sand got uncomfortable, but he found he didn’t care as much when Barbara was trailing kisses down his torso.

The first touch of her hand to his cock made him gasp, it was almost unbearable. Her hand was hot and tight and Gavin couldn’t help thrusting into her grasp. She smirked down at him. “A little eager, huh?”

“Shit, Barbara, I-I haven’t been touched in a while.” Gavin managed to gasp out.

“Well, we’re going to change that, aren’t we?”

And Barbara did. She stroked and licked and swallowed him whole. Gavin had to stop her or he’d come too soon. Gavin took a quick breather, getting himself under control before flipping their position. It was his turn to touch and lick and have Barbara gasping and arching underneath him.

Barbara’s hands were tight in his hair, pulling him close and pushing him away in spades. Gavin licked into her, smiling at her whine. Finally, he lifted his head. “Do you have a condom or…?”

It took Barbara several times to get her breathing under control. “Pocket. Jeans.” She nodded to the pile they had thrown a couple feet away from them. “God, hurray Gavin.”

Gavin did, scrambling to find the little packet. It took him no time at all to rip it open and put it on. Barbara stared at him the entire time, eyes half lidded in lust and legs spread. Gavin took a moment to look over her gorgeous body, tracing all her curves and long legs and breasts. Then he was kneeing in between her legs and sliding into her body.

They both moaned at the feeling and then it was downhill from there. Gavin started off slow before building up to larger and harder thrusts. Barbara was pulling him closer, bringing him down for sloppy makeouts. The air was hot between them and Gavin was lost in the sound of skin hitting skin and their groans of pleasure.

It took no time at all for the two of them to come, Gavin first and then Barbara with the help of Gavin’s fingers. They laid there together, heaving and content, for a long time before Barbara spoke again.

“I was think Los Santos.”

“Hmm?” Gavin hummed, too tired to lift his head and look down at her.

“To move to.” She explained. “There are a lot of job opportunities and we could easily get lost in the crowd. Rebuild ourselves.”     

“Isn’t it, like, the crime capital of the world?” Gavin asked, kissing at the skin of her shoulder and thinking about making a hickie there.

“We’ll be ok.” And Gavin couldn’t help but believe her, at the conviction in her voice. “We’ll have each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed. Come talk to me at my Tumblr-GanglyLimbs


End file.
